It Was Pretty Obvious
by ShovelChin
Summary: Edd struggles with his desires for Kevin, and the other boy seems like he's purposefully trying to make it worse.
1. Chapter 1

**It Was Pretty Obvious**

* * *

The cul-de-sac harbored no unordinary events early that morning, though each young member of the Peach Creek neighborhood were all well aware that every day of their lengthy childhoods would inevitably have some sort of memorable occasion. It was a Tuesday, mid-summer, and Edd, left to his own devices, was examining his arachnid collection. Regularly, he would have been helping Ed with Sarah's excessive list of chores, or assisting Eddy in his endeavor to dodge his mother (whom was occupied with dragging her younger son to a clothes store). But Double D found it necessary to tend to his spiders, as scamming had been taking so much time as of late that he felt almost as though he'd neglected the poor things. They would have fed themselves in a more natural setting, but it was Edd's duty as their care-taker to provide for them... Considering each cage was carefully sealed to avoid any unwanted escapes. In order to do this, it meant sacrificing one of his own insects, forcing them into their own death; tragic, yet beautiful, as it was the way of life. At least, that was what Eddward believed. His friends were less enthusiastic about his process in learning about the circle of life and it's workings.

"Why, hello!" Double D cooed to a wolf spider that curiously examined him from the confines of his glass cage. "You look absolutely charming this morning." He stated politely, a giddy chuckle following.

This was the type of atmosphere Edd most sincerely adored. Peace and harmony just came hand in hand with each session, and he so loved the quiet, innocent setting that fell when he was alone with his pets. Jotting down some succinct notes about his wolf spider's actions, he found that this was his own true habitat. For as much as he loved his friends, Edd felt the pinnacle of his happiness when he was alone with those that could not speak. Taking the spider out of his cage, Edd admired the small creature on the tip of his index finger. They were so cute; how could anyone fear them?

Double D smiled lightly, the little spider crawling over his hands. So serene. There were times when he himself wished to have been born like one of them; only care in the world being to eat and survive. No worries of constant chores, parents, friends, or even love-

_Crash!_

Plunged out of his solemn thoughts, Double D jumped, simultaneously startling his little friend.

"Good lord! My condolences," he promptly apologized to the spider, whom seemed generally unaffected. Looking up to investigate, he wondered what could have made that noise. "It sounded like... Oh dear."

Without returning the wolf spider to his cage, Eddward rose to his feet and speedily descended down the stairs. As he'd suspected, his window had been broken – though, angered, Double D assumed "obliterated" may have been a more appropriate term. The clue to who his culprit was, was a brown leathery football that laid in a seemingly harmless state on his tiled kitchen floor.

"Goodness gracious." He muttered, weakly stamping his foot. "The carelessness of this cul-de-sac! Why, I never-"

Edd's spout of anger was momentarily interrupted by a swift knock at the door. Impressed that it followed the damage almost immediately but still bothered that his window had broken in the first place, Eddward went to answer it. He wasn't particularly alarmed to see none other than Kevin standing outside, eyes drawn to the floor in either submission or defiance... Edd couldn't tell.

Without so much as a greeting, the other boy started off. "Look, I'm sorry about your window. Can I have my ball back?"

Double D was taken aback, and he ripped his eyes off of Kevin's full lips in his surprise. Defiance it was, then. He'd have to crack down hard. "I apologize Kevin, but saying 'sorry' simply won't do. I believe some sort of payment in return for the window is in order." He responded sternly.

This time, Kevin was in surprise. "What?" he asked rhetorically, before a glare settled over his delicate, well structured visage that Edd was all too focused on. "Yeah, well, you dorks broke my window once, so consider us even."

"I paid for that!" Double D reminded him in exasperation, attempting not to stumble over his words... Of course, Kevin made it so hard for him, with those burning, searing, ever watching eyes of his...

_Stop_.

Taking a step forward, Kevin countered with malice. "Yeah? Then why don't you and your _loser_ friends scam me outta my money?" Before Edd could respond, he laughed bitterly, causing Double D's chest contents to stir. "Oh, that's right! Your dumb scams are always aced out in ten minutes tops." He sneered for a moment longer, ignoring the offended expression Edd had, before attempting to push past him in hopes of retrieving his ball.

Not about to let the attractive jock go unpunished, Eddward blocked the entrance to his house. "I- desist! Kevin, please! Be civil!"

"No way hombre – gimme my ball!"

"I will have to refrain until _you_ pay for my window!"

"No chance, dork!"

"Then no football!"

In the struggle of attempting to guard his home, Edd had forgotten about his little wolf spider. Said arachnid, using Double D's hand – the one that was almost taking advantage of the situation to clutch Kevin's muscled shoulder – as a bridge. It crawled onto the other boy, which Eddward caught sight of, and instantly froze.

"Oh dear- Kevin, don't move."

"Hey! Wh-" He began, before he felt the spider crawling on his neck. "Dude-!"

His hand went up to slap the creature, but Double D quickly grabbed him by the wrist.

"Kevi-"

"Get it off me, man!" He exclaimed, taking Edd by surprise.

Kevin began to tremble, a panicked expression flashing over his face before transitioning back to anger – perhaps it was only a feigned emotion out of fear, though... Edd was momentarily distracted by the way his perfect teeth caught his plump lip for just a fraction of a second, but soon gently positioned his hand over the side of Kevin's face in hopes that the spider would crawl onto him instead. It was too delicate to simply grab. The other boy twitched but said nothing. When the spider did not come, Double D slid his hand down and noted how Kevin's face grew slightly red... Edd could feel his pulse.

"Oh man!" He groaned, obviously restraining from freaking out. "I think it's in my shirt, double dork."

Ignoring the derogatory title, Edd frowned as Kevin began to squirm, and removed his hand. "Please... Be careful! You may crush the poor innocent soul!"

"Good!" Kevin growled. "It's just a dumb bug!" He arched his back, face contorting in such a manner that reminded Edd of something none too appropriate.

"It is not just a dumb bug! He is a spider, as well as my friend." Eddward stated indignantly. "Now, please, remove your shirt."

Surprised at the small outburst, Kevin's eyes fell to the ground and he looked peeved, but obeyed regardless... Doing so gently. Double D was relieved at the compliance and carefully took the shirt, examining it for a trace of his little buddy. However, he caught a glimpse of the wolf spider still on Kevin's lean, tan, muscled body, that was still moist with a light sheen of sweat from the humid weather...

_Stop it. Now._

Edd shook his head to disperse his unclean thoughts, reminding himself that it could have only been some... Bizarre... Phase...

_Goodness, but his skin looks so soft..._

"Hey, stop staring and get this thing off me before it bites!" Kevin gestured to his back, where he couldn't reach.

"Oh, yes, right!" The sock headed boy immediately responded, biting his lip with a guilty smile and walking to the other side of his neighbor, before placing his hand over his back.

_Good lord..._ He whimpered within the confines of his own mind. Kevin's skin was so sweet to the touch, that even after his little spider had returned to his hand, he lingered, lost in the senses.

"Uh... Double dweeb?" Kevin muttered, body twitching.

Double D jumped, retracting his hand right away. "M-my apologies, Kevin!"

"Yeah... It's whatever, dude." He turned around, stretching (and drawing Edd's eyes to his pale, smooth inner arms). "Can I have my shirt back? And... My ball?"

Ignoring the urge to simply give in, Double D went back to his firm and authoritative state. "Of course, it is not at all my right to keep your possessions from you, but in exchange..."

"Look." Kevin interrupted, sensing an apparent rant. Index finger jabbing Eddward's chest, voice lowered, he began his own tangent. "If I had the money to cough up for your dumb window, I would. But I don't, got it? My family ain't as bloated as you dorks seem to think. Really, Double D... I just can't pay you back. We can barely pay for food, man! How can I pay for a window?" He pressed the palm of his hand against his head in pent up stress that was only just hardly released, but concealed the action by wiping his brow with an unsteady breath.

"Oh dear, Kevin..." Double D mumbled in a tone that expressed deep caution. "Why didn't you tell anyone?" He wondered, trying to say whatever he could, simultaneously mulling over the fact that Kevin trusted _him_ enough with this information... Perhaps it wasn't out of trust, but rather necessity, though Edd much preferred the idea that it'd been trust.

"And do what?" He scoffed. "Sound like a whiny baby?"

Consciously placing the hand that was devoid of a spider on Kevin's slumped shoulder, Double D smiled in a way that suggested he could be confided in without judgment. Also, any non-violent physical contact with Kevin was well appreciated by Edd, though he kept that in the back of his mind. "I understand, then... Is there a way my family could assist your own?"

A brow rose over the other boy's face, drawing Eddy's eyes once again, if only for a moment. "Yeah, and how would you do that?"

He took only a few seconds to ponder. "Well... We could start a fund raiser, perhaps!"

"As if, dude.. I don't want all that publicity." He sighed.

"Well, we don't have to _say_ it's for you!" Double D tried.

"You sound like Eddy." Kevin's lips twitched upwards before drooping once more. "Look man, I appreciate it, but it's a lost cause."

"But-"

"Drop it. It's not your issue." He glowered, before his handsome features softened. "Really, man. Don't worry about it. You got your own deal, right? You don't gotta have me troublin' your mind too."

"But, you already-" he began, before abruptly cutting off at the realization of what he'd almost confessed. His face turned hot. This was Kevin... A slightly more open, less hostile and supercilious Kevin, but Kevin nonetheless, and he easily retained gossip.

The boy shot him a curious, suspecting look at the awkwardness that ensued.

"I'll... Go get your football." He covered it up quickly, beginning to sweat as he watched Kevin shift the weight of his hips to one side.

"Hey, I'll..." Kev swallowed thickly, before rolling his eyes. "I'll help you clean up. It's the least I could do."

A smile embraced Double D's face. "That'd be lovely."

With that, they disappeared into the house, Kevin walking just a little too closely to his new friend with a hopeful, knowing grin on his lips.

* * *

**This is a pretty old, silly fic that I found in my notebook. I hope you enjoyed! I suggest you listen to It Was Pretty Obvious by Alan the Box while reading, btw.**

**I may or may not continue this if I get inspiration, though I'm not entirely sure where I'd take it from here.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It Was Pretty Obvious**

* * *

The sun radiated hot waves of energy down onto Peach Creek, baking it to it's core with every passing minute. Heat was a double edged sword. On one hand, with the absence of heat there would be an absence of life to accompany it – so exemplified by Edd's beloved insects throughout the winter. On the other hand, heat was just that. _Heat_. A process of energy transfer that easily warmed the body, whether desired or not. The catalyst behind his cheeks reddening and skin perspiring. _One_ of the catalysts, anyway.

Another cause for those unfortunately sticky and altogether insanitary symptoms of being in heat was, of course, a certain someone that was riding his bike back and forth right outside of Edd's house. How Kevin was adorning a turtle neck in such humid weather, Double D hadn't the slightest clue, as even his beanie hat was gathering sweat and becoming rather uncomfortable. A smaller amount of clothes would be ideal in such temperature, especially if one were to be outside; not that Edd wanted Kevin to relinquish any of his clothes.

The thought made him shudder. Edd's eyes snapped back to the familiar pages of his book, trying to focus on the ink inscribed words as opposed to Kevin...

Kevin.

Kevin, with his athletic, toned form, legs moving up and down and exercising several muscles all simultaneously, skin looking temptingly slick and welcoming, with his soft orange hair blowing in the wind created by his swift movements...

"Eddward, if you allow your mind to wander then you'll allow it to get lost." He chastised himself, eyebrows furrowing as his eyes returned to his novel and he attempted to resume obtaining knowledge... Although he'd felt as though he'd already lost his mind.

He ignored Kevin's dexterous bicycling directly outside his window. He ignored the jock as he performed impressive tricks that only an experienced biker could have pulled off. He ignored Kevin stopping to remove his shirt, exposing his tan torso, rippled with muscles, and the expression of bliss that overcame his face as a gentle breeze shifted against his body.

Suddenly, the word "ignored" became synonymous with "took great note of and absorbed for future fantasies". Double D sighed in annoyance, trying to reread the same paragraph he'd been on for the last fifteen minutes. No matter how hard he tried, however, the letters all became meaningless symbols, especially in contrast to the screeching of bike tires against concrete.

Why, oh why, would this 'phase' not reach it's conclusion? It was as though it was only becoming increasingly worse, especially since Kevin had helped him clean up the broken window so recently. This 'phase', as Double D so dubbed it, only served to frustrate, embarrass, and distract the confused teen. He allowed a sigh to slip past his lips once more, this one simply out of hopelessness. He was ready to depart and move to another room, preferably one that lacked a window from which he could view his prime thought inducer at the given time... But then, he heard a familiar voice echo with giddy laughter that stopped him in his tracks.

_Ed?_

Double D peered up with caution, eyes attempting to evade Kevin's attractive form. They failed, of course, especially considering that it so happened to be Kevin whom Ed was conversing with. If one could even label it as that.

"Oh my," Edd murmured as he began to stare more intently.

Ed seemed rather excited, as he often was, while Kevin wore a peeved scowl. The taller of the two stood right in direct line with the path that Kevin's bike had apparently been going to take. Ed started laughing about something that only he could have found humorous, while Kevin released what seemed to be an exasperated sigh... And then, his eyes drifted to Edd's window.

Double D jumped and ducked, nearly given a heart attack by the unexpected eye contact that had briefly taken place. Automatically sensing his mistake, as he'd quite clearly been caught, Eddward smacked his face against the book.

_Just wonderful. Now you've only accomplished embarrassing yourself. Exceptional job, Eddward._ He internally groaned. _How perturbing... He's going to think I was spying on him. For Heaven's sake, that's exactly what I was doing! What has gotten into me? Oh, if only I'd kept my eyes to myself..._

Just as Edd's thoughts were about to lead him into a panic attack, he heard a commotion from outside; Ed shouting something unintelligible, the slapping of shoes against pavement... Above all, however, he recognized Kevin call "Hey! Gimme that back!"

Mentally cursing his insatiable curiosity, especially after having just made a fool of himself moments ago, Edd peeked up and discovered an absolutely mortifying sight. Ed was prancing over to his door, using both of his hands to carry a notably furious Kevin's bike.

_Oh no. Oh, no no no._

There was a sudden cacophony of pounding on Edd's front door, coupled with Kevin hollering at Ed to return his most prized possession.

_Ed, WHY?_

He _really_ didn't want to answer Ed's knocking, but he knew he couldn't very well just let it be – no matter how much that appeared to be the ideal choice. With a shuddery breath, he reluctantly walked over to the door. As his fingers grasped the metal knob, he wondered if he might die from what was about to come. The thought in itself was ludicrous, but he couldn't help but linger with fear. Either way, Edd gently separated the barrier between them, taking a step back to avoid Ed's careless knocking.

"May I help you?" He asked, voice shrill and dripping with nervousness.

"Got you a birthday present, Double D!" Ed grinned innocently, wiggling the bike in the air to accentuate his point.

"That's _mine_, dork!" Kevin snarled, reaching to grab at it, but failing due to his height.

Despite the situation, Edd couldn't help but smile lovingly at his friend's kind hearted and well meaning actions. "Thank you, Ed, but today is not my day of birth. Please return Kevin's bike." His eyes swerved over to the owner of said bike, who had a look of waning anger that Edd so adored. His smile grew, feeling a sense of comfort. Perhaps it was the presence of a life long friend that consoled him. "It isn't kind to take things that belong to others and keep them." He added as he recalled the football incident that had transpired only a few days earlier. Kevin certainly was taking up his summer agenda, both physically and mentally.

"Awww, but you really looked like you wanted it, Double D!" Ed whined, smile hardly managing to falter even when denied.

Edd's face heated up from the insinuations as Kevin's brow rose. It seemed as though Ed misinterpreted his staring at Kevin - with desire - as him having longed for the bike he rode on. _Oh dear, had I been that obvious?_

"Is that right?" Kevin jeered, crossing his arms and allowing his weight to focus on one hip.

"N-no, not at all! I appreciate it, Ed, but that is _Kevin's_ bike." Double D put his hands up defensively as he grinned with guilt, voice raising in speed and pitch.

"H'okay!" Ed laughed, haphazardly dropping the bicycle onto Kevin, who scrambled to catch it.

"Dork." He muttered, glaring at Ed and signaling for him to leave as he gently set the bike to the side.

For once, the comic loving misfit took note of a social cue and cartwheeled a few feet away, laughing freely all the while.

"Ed, be careful! You could-" Double D began, only to be cut off as Kevin took a step closer. He felt his throat go dry as the heat radiating from the other boy's body came into contact with his own skin. "Y...es?" His voice cracked.

_Oh, bravo. That was impressive. _His mind rang mercilessly.

"You got a thing for my bike, double dweeb?" Kevin's huskily rumbled.

The tone he had caused Edd to inhale sharply, wanting to back up yet feeling frozen on the spot. "Why, no! Not at all. Ed was just..." He trailed off, distracted by the way a drop of sweat trailed lazily down Kevin's cheek.

"Bein' a dork?" Kevin tilted his head, almost whispering at this point as he took another step closer.

Double D's eyes fluttered and he tried to still his trembling frame. "If you prefer." He squeaked. _Good lord, why is he so close to me...?_

"Yeah." Kevin replied, voice incredibly dark and rich as his silky eyes bore into Edd's own.

Eddward saw it all. Every detail to his smooth, flushed and heated skin, face close to expressionless yet still intense with something Edd couldn't identify for the life of him, even with his expansive vocabulary. Kevin's slick orange tongue swept over his lips to moisten them, serving to call forth the attention of Edd's dilated pupils as his breath hitched and he swallowed thickly. If only for a moment, he could've sworn that the gap between them was lessening rapidly, and his mind just about emptied.

But then, Kevin smirked and took a step back, bending over to grasp the handlebars of his beloved bicycle. His eyes hadn't left Edd's until he began to return to the street, before he turned over his shoulder, grin still in place.

"Y'know, Double Dork, I wouldn't be surprised if you wanted to take a ride." With those words, he strode back to his house, confidence emanating from each step.

Edd released a small breath he hadn't known he'd been holding, leaning onto the door for support. _What... Just happened?_

"That's okay, Double D." Ed stated suddenly, popping up beside him and breaking him from his entranced thoughts. "Someday I will get a chicken, just not today. Maybe you can too!"

Edd slowly turned to face his pal, easily finding parallels in his ambiguous words. A weak smile claimed his face as he thought on that detail. "Perhaps, Ed," he replied. "Perhaps."

* * *

**So there's chapter two. I outlined how this fic is going to go and I definitely have an idea for each chapter :) I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**It Was Pretty Obvious**

* * *

One thing Edd most sincerely adored was rain. He loved the gentle drizzle that could easily be explained by the water cycle. He loved the reminder that the world was constantly in action, consistently inconsistent with it's serene yet chaotic atmosphere. Most importantly, Eddward loved the effect rain had on the land itself. It assisted in supplying life, but it also edited the texture of the dirt and revealed countless fascinating and beautiful insects. While Double D liked to admire the rain in action from a safe and dry distance, he enjoyed venturing in the nearby forest after it had ended to examine uprooted bugs.

He wore protective rain boots as he cautiously maneuvered through the brush, taking note of surrounding foliage. With careful, observant eyes, he searched for insects that he could study for a small period of time before allowing them to roam freely within their natural habitat.

"Ooh," he crooned as his eyes came across a discarded cicada shell. "What a marvelous specimen!" He exclaimed, whipping out a note pad.

His pencil paused, however, as a branch snapped behind him in a particularly loud manner – quite obviously having bent and been broken from the pressure of bearing too much weight. It messed with the natural sound pattern of the forest, which had mainly consisted of a light wind and the melodious chirping of birds. Eddward turned to face the direction of the noise, confusion marring his features. Perhaps an animal? Nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary, though, so he quickly shrugged and continued jotting down notes.

Once he felt as though he'd done a thorough job collecting data on the abandoned shell, Edd began to resume his hike. But, he was prematurely stopped once more at the familiar sound that echoed throughout the woods. Lips tight, Edd turned to assess the vicinity, scanning the area for anyone or anything.

"Hello?" He called carefully. "Is someone there?"

He stared at the distant emptiness for a moment longer, receiving nothing. Suddenly, Edd paled. _Goodness... Oh, please, please don't let it be a Kanker._ He trembled at the very idea, but still, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. He frowned, slightly shaken, but decided to continue on. Double D turned, but -

"Dork."

-was suddenly met with smooth, tanned skin, high, distinct cheek bones, colorful eyes, and a toothy grin.

"Good _Lord_ man!" Edd gasped, almost jumping out of his skin.

His shock enticed a cackle from Kevin, whose shoulders shook as he leaned onto a tree. He sucked in a breath as his laughter died down, eyes reopening with a twinkle of joy in them that elicited a shudder from Edd. _Of course... He even had to find me here. Why, this is the third time this week we've interacted!_ He thought with a bittersweet connotation.

"Oh man, you're too easy to spook, Double Dweeb." He breathed.

Double D took a step back, crossing his arms. "Ha-_ha_." He muttered in a distinctively facetious manner. "May I ask what it is that you're doing out here?"

Kevin seemed dumbfounded for a moment, his face only revealing the smallest hint of surprise. Not for long, of course, before he arched a brow and his eyelids lowered half mast in what was (most likely) an unintentionally seductive expression.

"I could ask you the same thing, man. Ya seem more like the type who stays away from mud as much as it's worth."

_Odd_, Edd mentally noted. _It's rare that I hear him speak so much at once. Kevin is usually so succinct... Oh dear, I really should stop being overly attentive to him._

"Yes, well. I was simply admiring the nature." A smile crossed Double D's face as he glanced around, gesturing with his arm. Kevin's eyes followed in apathy that he wore all too well. "You see, because of the pressure of the rain, it loosens the soil and allows many different species' of insects to surface. It's really quite fascinating!" He stopped himself, knowing that blabbering may have only served to bore Kevin.

Yet, the other boy looked at least somewhat interested, eyes wandering over the land as though he were searching for an example of what Edd had explained. "Fascinating, huh?" He scratched the back of his head as his eyes returned to Double D. There was now less interest and more amusement. "Sounds more like a _drag_." He drawled the last world with conceit, his tone leaving Edd a quick paced heart.

Double D quickly recovered as the proximity between them lessened when Kevin leaned on another tree in relaxation. "If it is such a 'drag', then what are you doing out here?" Came his attempted retort, though he only succeeded in an awkward, shaking voice.

Kevin shrugged, the movement of his muscles beneath thin clothes catching Eddward's eye. "Just chillin'."

"In the forest." Edd deadpanned skeptically, forcing his eyes to retreat from anywhere on Kevin's body.

"Sure, why not?"He stretched, eyes slipping closed for a fraction of a second.

Edd stared at him. There were _obvious_ reasons as to 'why not', ones of which he was dying to point out so as to steer away from the strangeness of the situation in a logical manner. Yet, when he tried to open his mouth, he found it sealed shut. It wasn't that he couldn't form words, as he so often struggled with in predicaments, but rather that his body didn't want him to even try. Perhaps that was a sure sign that he would have messed up, anyway.

Even so, it was Kevin's eyes that froze him in his place. Those detailed examples of anything and everything aesthetically desiring, those burning irises that tore through Double D's soul, those daring and demanding and confident eyes that, if he looked hard enough, _almost_ said they wanted Edd as much as he wanted Kevin.

The biker took a step forward, snapping a twig beneath one of his muddy tennis shoes as he did so. Double D didn't move away, but he felt himself jolt, sucking in a breath through his nose harshly as Kevin stood just centimeters away from him.

Suddenly, his vocal cords decided to work for him, chiming in without the confirmation of his mind beforehand. "What are you doing?" He all but whispered, soft, confused, and hopefully unthreatening.

Were it that Edd's mind not blank, he would have been internally yelling at himself, as such a situation needed to be handled delicately. Kevin's state of mind was seemingly unhindered, however, his only response was the upwards twitching of his pale, thick, perfectly shaped lips...

"Figure it out, won't ya? C'mon, Double D... You ain't this dense." Attentive demure seeped into Kevin's voice that normally boomed with confidence.

Eddward shivered at the usage of his nick name as Kevin's warm, inviting breath fanned over his cheek and neck. Suddenly, their knees were brushing, sending electricity through his skin, and Kevin's hand was wrapped around his shoulder in an almost needy manner.

"Are you?" Kevin's teasing tone rang through his ear, lips so painfully close to brushing skin that it raked Edd's body with a dull ache, eyes glazing over as he chewed his lip on impulse.

"Dense...? Certainly not... I..." He croaked, trying frantically to respond yet lost in the blanket of heat that enveloped him as Kevin's eyes focused on him and _only_ him.

"Yeah." Kevin murmured, but Edd paid no heed to the deplorably nonsensical response, too distracted by the fact that Kevin's voice reverberated through his chest and almost yanked a sound of animalistic desire from Eddward.

His carnal energy was being brought to the surface with every passing moment while Kevin was only millimeters away, bits and pieces of contact only making Double D want more. "Kevin," he gasped, incapable of conveying the sheer passion he was experiencing, as layers upon layers of his composure were torn away with Kevin's silky breath hitting his ear.

"Say it," Kevin just about hissed, rubbing his leg along the expanse of Edd's own.

"Huh?" He keened in reply, at this point overwhelmed with sensual desires.

"Say... What... You... _Want_..." Kevin murmured almost threateningly, each word a new flavor of attractive.

Just as his mouth willingly opened to respond, he felt a damp moisture seep onto his cheek bone. Edd cracked open his eyes, only then realizing that he'd allowed them to slip shut. Water? And without further warning, both him and Kevin were drenched, drawing a nasally gasp from the red hatted jock.

_Summer rains, you can never predict them._

Edd came down from his high, suddenly returning to a more aware place in mind. "Oh dear." He muttered, looking around as the forest around them began to become wet with the downpour.

Kevin appeared to be more than peeved at the unprecedented interruption, glaring menacingly at the sky. A sigh escaped Double D's mouth as he gazed at Kevin, feeling the natural shower pour over him and relishing the moment.

"Come, Kevin. We best find shelter." He said quietly.

Kevin seemed reluctant, but nodded, trudging along obscenely close to Edd. Double D took notice, knowing that it was purposefully conspicuous, and allowed a tremble to run through his body. His eyes were stuck to the ground, mulling over the fact that Kevin was apparently interested in him, with thoughts of how unfortunately soaked he was becoming only in the distant recesses of his psyche.

Reality hit him like a brick the moment that they entered the cul-de-sac. There was no way he could go inside without making a mess, and he fidgeted, simultaneously concerned of what would become of Kevin's presence. Would he simply retreat back into his home? Did he expect Eddward to invite him in?

Did he... Perhaps want to continue whatever inexplicable sort of thing that they'd started in the woods?

"Hey." Kevin's soft voice broke him from his unsure thoughts. "You comin' or what?" He gestured to his home.

That answered his questions, anyway. Double D swallowed thickly and nodded, even though the thought had yet to enter his brain, and the agreement was rather on impulse. He was about to mentally punish himself for such a dangerous action, too, but then he saw Kevin's pleased and triumphant smirk and he felt like it was worth it.

* * *

**Rating changed to T! There's nothing graphic in here but I don't think it's really for kids.**


	4. Chapter 4

**It Was Pretty Obvious**

* * *

The night hadn't gone anywhere close to the way Edd had expected, what with earlier events, but he knew that it was his own fault. Kevin had offered him a towel and smirked, removing his shirt and throwing all of Edd's coherent thought out the window. As soon as he left the room, presumably to get a fresh change of clothes, Double D fled. He was terrified, as he bolted across the street; fear seeped dangerously into his system, dozens of warning bells ringing with such intensity that it almost caused him pain.

He was petrified, to say the least. Of embarrassing himself. Of it having been some twisted prank, even though that was more Eddy's forte than Kevin's. But he couldn't shake the thought: _what if, what if, what if?_

And it sent him running, on the brink of tears.

Once Eddward had sealed himself inside his home, an uneasiness crept over his skin. He wanted Kevin, _oh God_ how he wanted him, whether it was some phase or not. It almost translated to need, like a feeling that had disguised itself as friendly appreciation for countless childhood years. But this was something that he almost couldn't control, and that in itself was enough to leave Edd shaken with insecurity. And he couldn't even judge if Kevin felt for him in a congruent manner.

S_o of course I'm scared; I have every reason to be, and it's completely natural._ He attempted to inwardly justify, secretly aware that he'd messed up the potential chance he'd had to strip himself of such pervading fear.

A shudder ran through his system and he realized that he was knee deep in infatuation with Kevin. His mouth salivated as he recalled the other boy's handsome features, his piercing gaze that cut through him like a knife on hot butter, that soft, taut skin, those warm inviting features that were begging Eddward to simply reach out and kinesthetically admire.

_Knee deep?_ He mentally scoffed. _Saying that I'm 'in over my head' would be more appropriate terminology._

Feeling it was necessary to distract himself, Double D decided to check on his little friends. After such a stressful day, he thought it would only lighten his spirit. Bounding up the stairs with newfound excitement (and clean, dry clothes), he checked over his ant farm, assessing the little creatures with a giddy laugh that bordered on false. He was immensely pleased with each and every one of his pets, as he was once again reminded that he found himself happiest with those whom never spoiled the silence.

...Much like Kevin, who was such an untalkative fellow...

But Edd shook his head, trying to disperse any Kevin related thoughts from his cranium. Of course, his turmoil was only cleared for seconds, when his eyes landed on his arachnid collection and he instantly recalled the events involving his wolf spider just mere days ago, the way Kevin's skin had felt, the way his voice pressed against Edd's every nerve...

That was when the tears came.

"Oh, Eddward," he choked out, gasping as salt water dripped messily from his tear ducts. "What has become of you?"

His shoulders shook with overwhelming displeasure, and he pressed his face to the wooden desk as he sobbed. He liked Kevin oh-so very much, and regret filled him as all he could think about was how he wasted what may have been the only chance he could've gotten to breach the surface of an unfulfilled love.

_Someday, just not today_. Ed's words shone through his mind like a light in the darkness.

A hesitant, unsure smile inched over Edd's face. His friend was right – why give up all hope? Sure, he'd potentially squandered his fate, but that wasn't to say it would be _impossible_ from then on...

"Oh goodness, who am I kidding?" He muttered with a bitter sigh. Kevin was a one-go kind of person. He didn't try for something twice and Edd knew it. It would be a blow to his pride. "But really... Me, _date_ Kevin?" The words themselves caused a lump to form in his rapidly drying throat, and he trembled mildly.

_Date. Relationship._

_...Kevin._

The idea itself was preposterous... And yet he wanted it with a burning passion that altered his entire behavior pattern. His finger weakly trailed over the glass cage that contained his wolf spider, and Double D couldn't help but allow a smile to find it's way onto his face. Maybe he couldn't date Kevin, but that didn't change the fact that it was nice to imagine...

He gasped as a rapping at his window loudly interrupted his distant, unrealistic thoughts. Someone was knocking...? At his window? That was just about as insane as him _actually_ dating Kevin!

Grabbing onto Jim, his beloved cactus, for moral support, Edd cautiously made his way tot he window. With a shaking hand, he peeled his curtain tot he side, all the while wondering if Ed had come over for a night time snack as he so often did. But, Ed never knocked.

Double D's curtain revealed none other than the occupant and owner of his mind, the one who troubled him in so many ways for almost an entire year prior to that moment... And he looked as though he was hanging onto the window pane in a very precarious manner. Emotions flooding his system, Edd gaped and opened his window.

"Goodness gracious, what do you think you're doing?!" He exclaimed in horror. "That's two stories off the ground!"

His immense terror only increased as Kevin clambered inside, a grin plastered to his handsome visage.

_Oh my_, Edd realized as Kevin gently shut his window for him. _He wanted to see me. That's so... Romantic. And ridiculous. Why not the front door?_

As though Edd had said the last part verbally, Kevin wrung his hands (which probably stung from climbing up such a flat surface) and spoke up. "As if you'd let me in if I wasn't in danger."

_Weren't_. He mentally corrected as a habit as he watched the other boy's eyes trail over his neatly labeled room, and then back to him with that same seductive, smoky stare that had torn Eddward a part in the forest earlier that day. Then he smiled in what appeared to be a genuine manner and Double D thought his heart might melt. Or, at the very least, that he'd faint. But he didn't; he simply continued to stare, mouth hanging agape, as Kevin began to step closer.

"Ya left me hangin' earlier, double dork." His voice slit through the silence, almost inaudible in itself.

"My condolences..." Was all Edd could think to say, forcing the words out in a rushed stutter.

His body tensed and he registered that Kevin was leaning in, just mere fragments of air separating their lips.

"Oh yeah?" Was Kevin's breathy response.

Double D could say nothing more, not having the chance, as Kevin's mouth closed over his in a chaste joining of lips. Without warning, sparks of sweet and romantic emotion flowed through Edd's body, side by side with fleeting doubt. Kevin's smooth, soft and thick lips were more than the young genius could have ever dreamt of or fantasized over, and that detail surface as sounds of urging need vibrated through his throat. Suddenly, like a caged wild animal having been freed, Eddward's brain ran amok and he lost all sense of control. His nimble fingers grasped Kevin's warm shoulders, and he pressed him against the wall, every ounce of pent up carnal energy escaping from the depths of his soul and pushing out into the open. His mouth molded against Kevin's as whines left his throat and he ground his flustered self against the other boy, who was quite clearly taken off guard, as shown by the small indication of shock that left his lips when he felt Edd's tongue press against his own.

Vivid lust was expressed through that deep, sensual kiss, electricity riding the waves of lust that flooded them, and Double D's mouth began to ache from working so hard long before he needed oxygen. He pulled away, in a slight daze from his own actions, but Kevin yanked him back with glassy eyes and ran his tongue over Edd's lips, nipping playfully at them. Eddward was dizzy with pleasure and dove back in for another heartfelt kiss, wrapping his arms around Kevin's warm neck as though he'd plummet if he didn't.

When they reluctantly released each others' mouths, both of them were breathing with difficulty. Kevin had a sloppy smile on his face that showed sheer joy, and Edd had a feeling that he mirrored it, with how much his cheeks ached. A jittery giggle left his lips as he licked them, Kevin's phenomenal taste lingering.

_Oh my, did that really just happen? I... I believe it did! _Warmth washed over him at the realization.

"You're so radical..." Kevin's voice breathlessly drew out, a pink haze coating his cheeks. A low laugh of his own punctuated his declaration as he pressed his forehead against Edd's. "...Choice little dorky."

Double D could only reply to such compliments by bringing Kevin in for another kiss.

If it were a phase, then he didn't want it to end anytime soon.

-END-

* * *

**Well there you guys have it! I don't think I could go for much more from here unless I added conflict alongside Edd's self doubt and unsureness, but I don't really want to do that because I don't have any good ideas. Not to worry, though, because I have some other fics I'm going to upload soon! Thanks for patiently reading through my unrefined writing, and also thank you for all the kind and encouraging reviews you've left me! I appreciate each and every one of them endlessly!  
**


End file.
